Rain or Shine!
by SayaAyla
Summary: a little side project turned focus point from summer experimenting hardcore yaoi alert plus possible fluff genesisxcloudxsephirothxzack


It was raining as I sat by the tree, I was getting soaked, but I didn't care. I looked over at the pool of water collecting by my tree, I saw a red-haired man dressed in red leather, and with mako blue eyes looking up at me. I laughed and heard soft footsteps coming towards me, then I turned back around and picked up my blood red rapier.

"Genesis?" came a voice, it was sweet and soft, yet scared and rough all at the same time. I recognized the voice and left my tree to find the owner. I saw his shadow and he began to sprint to me, I swept him off his feet, embracing him in a kiss at the same time.

I felt his breath caught between us, and I pushed my lips against his harder, trying to put so much into so little. He pushed back and his tongue slipped between our lips, searching out mine, and when they met, it was as though they wouldn't come apart, they were becoming more entangled by the second. Suddenly we were pulled apart by two men, one tall with waist length silver hair and mako blue eyes, but dressed in black leather. The other man, too, wore black leather, but his hair was in long spikes and black, but the eyes were also mako blue.

"Not here Genesis, Cloud and Zack are fugitives, you can't be in the open with him anymore. You can come back to my house if you need a place to stay." he offered, I nodded and then pulled away to go to Cloud.

"Thanks Sephiroth, Cloud, may I?" I asked, gesturing sweeping him off his feet again, he nodded, and I still managed to take him by surprise. He cried out n pleasure of the shocking speed, and he entwined his arms around my neck, hiding his hands in my longish hair. Sephiroth carried Zack, the puppy, the same way, then we took off running towards Sephiroth's house at top speeds of nearly one hundred miles per hour.

We traveled through the dense forest landscape, nearly hitting a dozen trees per mile of forestry. After what seemed like maybe seven or eight hours, Sephiroth stopped in front of a palace sized house, and opening the door for us both. We walked in and Sephiroth lay a sleeping Zack down on a black leather couch, I followed suit with my sleeping Cloud. We walked into the kitchen and then sat down at the counter and began discussing plans to hide our fugitive lovers.

"Nobody knows where this house is, but I'm close to being tracked, I have to be careful, and bring you back to the company, " Sephiroth said solemnly I glanced up and saw sorrow in his eyes, " You come back, we change matters, we could meet up with Cissnei and she can help us with Cloud's and Zack's identities. Since she works for the Turks, she can wipe them off the record, give them new identities, and the same for us." Sephiroth added, he sill had a solemn voce, but the look in his eyes changed, and there were a few flecks of green now.

"Fine, but let me have some time with Cloud first, and you can with Zack, too." I said, my eyes were watering, and a lone tear trickled down my pale cheek. Sephiroth got up and walked over to me, he sat down next to me and pulled me off my chair and cuddled me in his arms, wiping away my newly cascading tears. I felt his tears dropping down onto my forehead, his lips on my neck. I twisted my head and our lips met briefly, then they separated just as quickly.

"You could spend time with me, too, you know. I'll bet when Cloud and Zack wake up, they'll spend time with each other before coming to find us." Sephiroth whispered in my ear, the he carried me to the couches by he table and lay me down, gently kissing my neck, snaking his way back up to my lips.

He pulled my jacket off, and I kicked off my boots. I grabbed his neck pulling him closer, and he lay down on me pulling apart the seams of my shirt, so I slipped my arms under his body, trying to find the button and zipper to his pants. Sephiroth finished ripping my shirt open and pulled it off my body as I fumbled with his pants. He sat up and I got them undone and he tore them off along with his coat. I felt him grabbing my wrists, as I waited for the plunging of him, but he rolled me over, releasing my wrists and began kissing my back and stroking my hair. I twisted my upper body stealing his lips and enshrouding my tongue with his mouth. His parson bean to rouse at the sensation and I tangled my hands in his hair while he worked my boxers off of my body. I quickly let go of his hair and turned back under him as he ripped his boxers in half just before he made the plunge into me.

I moaned in delight of the sensation and he growled with pleasure as he drew back to plunge again. I felt him kissing my shoulder and then he nibbled my earlobe, sucking on my earring, tugging down, and then I felt his breath on my neck again as he penetrated deeper this time, his hands working under my body and groping for my arousing parson. It rose as he grabbed it, fingering each fold of the skin before it stretched out to its heightened length. I moaned again, and Sephiroth drew out and plunged back in with a satisfied growl. I heard him moan into my neck, causing me to shiver, but then he drew out and lay on me, breathing a little faster than normal.

"Genesis? Where are you?" came Cloud's voice faintly, I felt Sephiroth roll off the couch and I, scrambling for our clothes, tossing mine to me, I threw them on and lay back down on the couch, feigning sleep. Cloud walked in the room, dashing over to me, a worried look on his face.

"He's only sleeping Cloud, he's exhausted, we came a long ways from the forest. You should go talk with Zack." Sephiroth said, he smiled convincingly, and Cloud nodded, walking back into the black den. I rolled off the couch and painfully hit the silver floor. I tried to sit up, but I felt woozy, and Sephiroth caught my head as I passed out.

I heard the door open again, I assumed it was Cloud coming back, so I opened my eyes and looked over at the doorway. He was wearing a pair of skin tight blue pants, a white wife beater, and black combat boots. He walked over to me and sat down on the silver floor, mussing my spikes into nothing but a shapeless tuft of black hair. I saw him smirk, and I rolled off my black black couch onto his lap.

"Cloud! You messed up my spikes, that's Sephiroth's job!" I fake whimpered to him. I showed my puppy dog face and he leaned down to my face and kissed my forehead, then my nose, and then, finally, he placed his lips on mine, my eyes closed instantly. His tongue broke the barrier of our lips and I felt an arousal in my parson. I felt Cloud break off the kiss, and I heard the sound of a zipper being undone, and then I opened my eyes to see Cloud wearing only his boxers.

"So, you don't think Sephiroth would mind if we had a little time to ourselves do you?" Cloud asked me as I got up and started taking off my black jumpsuit. I shook my head as I stepped out of my clothes, only pausing to look upon Cloud as he removed his boxers, I took in his nudity, and my parson strained against my silk boxers, so I let them drop to the floor and stepped out of them and over to Cloud. I wrapped my arms around his hips, and his arms wound around my neck, and I kissed him, my lips pushing against his, and he wrapped his legs around my waist, and I moaned when our parsons met.

"Cloud, you're so, I don't know how to put it really, it's amazing though! You know exactly how to kindle the fire in my heart, or, it's not that much, it's more," I said, he rested his head in the hollow of my neck, "I can't describe it any better than that really, but it still doesn't come anywhere near close to what I'm feeling right now, but Genesis is your only one, as Sephiroth is mine." I added, I slowly walked over to where I had been laying, the black leather couch, and I lay cloud down, and he rolled himself over, as if hew knew what to expect.

I sat down on his thighs, and he moaned, as if possessed, but he wasn't, so I lowered my body as slowly as possible, and penetrated Cloud. He screamed and I hushed him back into a beautiful moan and I plunged again, deeper, the sensation giving me an orgasm. I moaned and Cloud growled back in response as he lifted his body up, causing me to fall down on him, penetrating Cloud even farther than before. Cloud screamed again and I grabbed his neck and then he quieted down to subsiding laughter. I pulled back out and rolled off of Cloud onto the silver floor, and Cloud rolled down on top of me.

"Zack?" Cloud giggled in my ear, so I wrapped my arms around him, kissing his lips softly. I looked into his eyes and saw bliss, and then I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I rolled Cloud off of me and scrambled over to where I left my jumpsuit and boxers throwing them on as Cloud dressed himself. There was a knock on the door, and then it opened, revealing Sephiroth dressed in his black and silver leather.

"are you boys okay? We were starting to worry, being you both have been out for a few hours." Sephiroth said as he swept me into a bear hug, I kissed him hard, catching him unawares. I saw Cloud dart out of the room, and Sephiroth tangled one of his hands in my shapeless hair. I stopped kissing him, and I rested my head on his shoulder, biting his neck, while sending shivers down his spine.

Sephiroth pulled his hand out of my hair, sliding it down the back of my neck, and then he snuck his fingertips in my jeans, sending adrenaline into my veins again. I took his hand in mine, sliding it further in, under the layer of my boxers, and onto my bare skin. Sephiroth smirked at me, grabbing my parson unexpectedly, causing me to moan with pleasure.

"You've been naughty haven't you Sephy?" I asked him, he nodded, and I bit his neck harder than usual. He gasped, squeezing my parson, and I bit him even harder, sucking on his skin as I loosened my bite. He squeezed tighter, so I bit him again, but his earlobe instead. Sephiroth fell to his knees, becoming less and less controlled, and I stopped biting his ear when he quit squeezing.

He slipped his hand out of my pants and began stroking my hair. I looked up at him, the light catching tear stains on his cheeks, but I ignored them, and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep to the sound of my General's heartbeat.


End file.
